


Рыбалка Тора

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто представим себе, что Мстители мотаются в Асгард как на дачу время от времени. А Тор их привечает. И все хорошо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыбалка Тора

На рыбалку Тор берет с собой только Питера.  
Это круто, но странно. В отличие от остальных, Питер первый раз в Асгарде; они не то чтобы заняты, и все-таки у каждого находится своя причина остаться на берегу, вблизи гавани, потолкаться на портовом базаре, побродить по улицам - или вовсе не выходить из дворца, который Тони упорно обзывает Хижиной дяди Тора, а смотреть с высоких башен на город, на зеленое море под темнеющим небом. Следить за сборами Тора и Питера: кто с умилением, кто с беспокойством, а кто - с непонятным и тревожащим ехидным предвкушением.  
\- Что за хрень, - интересуется Питер, и Джеймс обнимает его за плечи. Глаза и губы поблескивают от асгардской медовухи, и хитрый взгляд не сулит ничего хорошего. Но рядом с ним Питер немного успокаивается.  
\- Все нормально, малец, - говорит Джеймс, - Считай это продолжением семейного застолья. Давай, налови нам завтра кого-нибудь на обед. И, главное, ничему не удивляйся.  
За короткой теплой ночью следует бесчеловечно раннее утро - Тор будит Питера еще до рассвета, и к причалу они спускаются, когда небо только-только начинает светлеть. По сравнению с городом, через который они проезжают, Нью-Йорк уже кажется глухой деревушкой. Ничему не удивляться Питер старается, как может, - но ему все равно жаль, что фотоаппарат сдох еще во время перелета между мирами.

Белые буруны Питер поначалу принимает за солнечные блики в пене, за стаю дельфинов - кто знает, может, они есть с Асгарде, а может, нет. Он забирается на мачту, откуда оставшийся за кормой город кажется игрушечным: россыпью золотистых искр над линией горизонта. Он перевешивается через борт, ловя ладонями и лицом водяную взвесь, и вопит, весело и дико, пока ладья летит по волнам. Поскрипывает корпус. Где-то позади предупреждающе кричат безнадежно отставшие чайки. Тор стоит у руля, а Питер висит над самой водой и смотрит в прозрачную глубину.  
В глубине тускло мерцает чешуя.  
Питер пытается проморгаться и вглядывается снова, наклонившись так низко, что Тор окликает его. Какая-то мелкая живность бросается во все стороны от киля, ладья замедляет ход; над морем повисает тишина, нарушаемая только плеском волн и скрипом канатов, держащих сети. Питер смотрит сквозь воду - видно, как солнечные лучи длинными тонкими полосами проходят из-за облаков вниз, на много метров вглубь. Голова кружится.  
Тишина прекращается мгновенно. Питер шарахается прочь от воды, взлетев по канату вверх, на спасительную палубу, когда поднявшийся из пены белый гребень едва не чиркает его по щеке. Чешуйки, каждая размером со щит Стива, мокро блестят на солнце, двигаются, облегая громадное длинное тело, вокруг ладьи под поверхностью ложится кольцо за кольцом, Питер считает, вцепившись в перила: два, шесть, двенадцать, - сбивается со счета и задирает голову, напрочь забыв о рыбалке, зато внезапно вспомнив, что имел глупость позавтракать.  
Не то чтобы Питер никогда в жизни не видел чудовищ. Просто когда они разгуливают по Таймс Сквер, он не разглядывает их, не успевает испугаться, растеряться. И уже не орет. Ну, почти. То некогда, то неудобно. Особенно если рядом Стив или Джеймс. Тони его не слышит, потому что во время драки сам орет и ругается так, что уши закладывает. Наташе наплевать: отвлекаясь, она отвечает ему по-русски, так что он пока понимает ее через слово. От Ванды он сам старается держаться подальше - и все равно думает, что она может услышать…  
Рогатая голова возвышается над ладьей неподвижно, точно не просто наблюдая, а позволяя рассмотреть в ответ. Питер уставляется в желтые глаза не моргая и не отводя взгляда.  
\- Даже самые отчаянные храбрецы не сдерживают испуганных возгласов при виде великого змея, - хвалит Тор, хотя наверняка прекрасно видит, что Питер _визжал_ бы, если бы мог, но у него язык прикипел к небу.  
Белый хвост ударяет в борт, и ладья заходится в жестокой качке, от которой у Тора подгибаются колени. Вода перехлестывает через перила, заливая палубу. Питер выпускает паутину и, прилепившись к мачте, обнимает ее, как родную.  
Тор хохочет.  
\- Позволь представить тебе, Питер Паркер, Ёрмунганда, - говорит он, и вода вокруг ладьи вскипает. - Моего племянника.  
Питер обещает себе серьезно поговорить с Джеймсом. И ни словечка - Стиву и Тони. Спустившись с мачты, он подходит к борту.  
\- Привет, Ёрмунганд, - кивает он. - Как оно?  
В переполненных сетях плещется живым серебром улов, соленые брызги обдают палубу, холодком оседают на коже. Змей - змей, блин, в тридцать три кольца спеленавший навороченную ладью, - снова уходит на глубину, в последний раз гребнем вспенив воду. Глядя ему в след, Питер даже не пытается закрыть рот. У него колотится сердце.  
\- Ты ему понравился, - говорит донельзя довольный Тор.  
Питер молчит по дороге к берегу, глядя на воду. Ему против всякой привычки интересно, какова на ощупь белая чешуя.


End file.
